


Permanent Home | YSH

by sapphic_sanha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sanha/pseuds/sapphic_sanha
Summary: bro i literally,,, i dont even know how to use ao3, i'm just Soft tonight, i came home from work the other day and i was so tired and in that moment my only thought was snuggling with sanha so heres my first attempt at writing anything since 2016
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Permanent Home | YSH

**Author's Note:**

> bro i literally,,, i dont even know how to use ao3, i'm just Soft tonight, i came home from work the other day and i was so tired and in that moment my only thought was snuggling with sanha so heres my first attempt at writing anything since 2016

I turned the knob, my keys jingling with it, signaling my arrival before I could say anything. Still, I let out a melodical ‘hello’ throughout the house. I received no response, which wasn’t odd, but always left a small empty feeling in my heart. I set my stuff down on the couch and kicked my shoes off before walking straight to the kitchen. No intoxicating smells filled my nose, I knew he wasn’t there. I sighed softly, grabbing water out of the fridge before making my way up the stairs. It was too quiet for my liking, the only sounds coming from my feet as I flounced up the stairs. I knocked on the bedroom door softly, but quickly scolded myself for doing so; there was nothing to hide anymore. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I pushed the door open and my eyes immediately softened at the sight of the tall boy sprawled across the bed, hair messy and mouth slightly agape. I tiptoed to my side of the bed, setting my bottle of water on the table next to several other unfinished bottles of water. Careful not to make any more noise than need be, I gathered my pajamas from the closet and turned around to look at him again. The bathroom door always creaked and I knew that no matter how quiet I was, the door would wake him, and I couldn’t do that to him.

Taking a deep breath, I set my clothes on the edge of the bed and began to strip, hoping that he wouldn’t wake up and see. It’s not like he had never seen my body before, several showers together among other intimate activities have already shown him every inch of me, but I never ceased to feel shy around him. I had no reason to feel shy, there was never a moment where he made me feel less than the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on, and if his thoughts were anything like mine about him, the idea of being shy would seem asinine.  
My clothes pooled on the floor and I quickly changed into my pajamas, not giving him a chance to see anything should he had woken up. It was only the middle of the afternoon, so changing into sleepwear this early was a little preemptive, but I had no plans to leave, and it was apparent he didn’t either, as he was in the same tee shirt and pair of shorts he was in when I had left this morning.  
I kicked my clothes towards the bathroom door, setting a silent reminder to wash them when we were both awake and alert enough to not be bothered by the noise. It wasn’t unlike him to sleep in the afternoon, he was as busy as I was. Still, long days like these felt much nicer when I came home to him being alert. I returned to my side of the bed and slipped in, trying hard to not shake the bed too much and wake him, but to no avail. He let out a soft grumble, turning only his head to look at me, and his furrowed brows quickly relaxing, seeing that it was only me and not someone else. “Hi.” He said, dragging out the word, still mostly asleep. In any other situation, the grit in his voice would be enough to drive me over the edge, but the energy in the room was in no place to include edges of any sort.

“Hi sweet boy.” I whispered, getting into bed completely, no longer worried about waking him. His lips curled into a small smile at the sound of the pet name I had given him so long ago. He flipped his whole body, aligning himself to face me, his eyes closing the second he relaxed again. His arms opened and he waved his hands, signaling me to snuggle into him, and of course, I happily obliged.  
His hands were cool, a nice contrast to my warm skin. He mumbled incoherently as I maneuvered myself into his grip, his arms folding over me, trapping me in a bubble of warmth and love. “How was work?” He asked, his words slurring, combining into one long word, the sleep obviously returning to him. “Long day.” I sighed, keeping it short. We could talk more later; right now, all I needed was him.  
He hummed in response, his hand slipping into the back waistband of my pants and resting on my tailbone, his other hand wrapped around my shoulder. There was something about the way he knew exactly where to hold me, something about how his touches were always intimate in appropriate ways for any situation. At this moment, I was no different to him than any giant stuffed animal, but I couldn’t say I was too mad about it.  
What little tension he held in his body began to fade as he relaxed, both of our bodies sinking into the mattress. Within seconds, soft snores began to fall out of his mouth once more. How he could fall asleep so quickly and with such ease never failed to amaze me. His grip on me loosened, signaling that any disturbance I made had come and gone, almost as if never having existed.

I leaned back a little and just looked at him. His features were soft, almost hypnotizing to me. He had imperfections, of course, and he wasn’t shy about his dislike for them. But to me, they were beautiful; they were his, and they were what made him unique. His eyelashes were long, his cheeks had a slight, naturally rosy tint, and his lips… I could stare at them for hours. I raised my hand from his chest and cupped his face, my index finger resting in front of his ear and the rest holding his head gently, grazing in the tail end of his hair. His cheeks were hot - not feverish enough to make me worry but making it very apparent that he had been in bed for a long time.

  
I felt bad, I never wanted him to stay awake just to see me, and I much less wanted him to fall asleep doing so. I knew it wasn’t my fault, he’s capable of making his own decisions, but nonetheless, I knew that I was an influence on them, making me partially at fault.  
I rubbed my thumb across his cheek gently, smiling to myself as I did so. His skin was so soft, and were it not for my fears of giving him acne, I would spend all of my free time stroking it. I shifted upwards slightly, resting on my elbow to get some height. Even laying like this, he towered over me. I pressed a soft kiss to his nose, whispering an inaudible “goodnight, sunshine.” before returning to the safety that was his arms.

  
He was home to me, it didn’t matter where we were. Being physically at home was one thing, but being with him was a type of home that words could never describe. There was something about him that radiated safety. It could be his tall stature, sure, but even in moments where the most our bodies touched were interlocked pinkies, I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. He wasn’t one for public displays of affection, at least not to the extreme, but somehow always found a way to reassure me that he was there, be it a quick tap of his leg on mine, squeezing my hand or even a silly little thing like blowing air onto my face.

  
It was truly moments like this that made me treasure him in my life. There was never a dull moment with him, even silence felt like loud screams of love from him. The shy boy I had met all that time ago was long gone, and I felt warm knowing that I was able to help him lower the barriers he had put up. He had become my permanent home, and I his, and as I laid in his arms, his face in my hands, I knew that I had made the right choice in letting him take down my barriers as well.


End file.
